


Overtime

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's had a pretty long day at work and smooth-talker, Klaus, may have just made her night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

Caroline was reaching the end of her first shift in the ER. Her stress levels were reaching a new high with her first patient coming in critical condition from a car accident. Thankfully he’s pulling through and the drunk driver is sobering up in a cell across town.

But now she’s being held up by a group of men that came in from some bar brawl. Just her luck. A bunch of drunk overcompensating men that had something to prove and she may or maynot be taking out her built up stress and anger on her gorgeous patient.

“Something on your mind, love?”

His accent only making her feel slightly guilty, but pushed it aside. She gave him a weak glare as she disinfected the cuts on his knuckles, “Just a long day. And it’s not ‘love’.”

The gorgeous stranger chuckled at her grumbling, “My apologies,” she began wrapping his knuckles with gauze, “Then what might I call you?”

“Caroline will suffice.” She set down the gauze and began to disinfect the smaller cuts that litter the complexion of his face.

“Well then, Caroline,” she felt his eyes on her, a chill running down her spine at the soft caress of her name falling from his voice, to which she made the mistake of meeting his gaze, her eyes held by his stormy blue ones that danced with admiration and awe, even in her run down and wary appearance after hours on her feet, “Thank you.”

Caroline’s gaze lingered longer than she ever wanted it to and finally found it in herself to break contact and turned around to keep herself from mentally undressing the beautiful man in front of her, “Well it’s kind of my job, but you’re welcome.” Her tone was light as she went to remove her latex gloves.

“Caroline?” She hummed as she struggled to remove the latex off her hands, “I was wondering, if you aren’t busy next Saturday, then maybe you would accompany me for dinner?”

“What?!” She spun around, her glove flying out of her hand and into Klaus’ chest, then falling in an unkempt ball at his feet. Caroline flushed in embarrassment as he looked at her expectantly, “You-you’re a patient! We just met a-and I,” there was a combination of ramblings and stuttering, which Klaus found adorable.

“Then let’s start over.” He held out a hand, “Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus.” He gave her a cheeky smile.

Caroline hesitantly reached for his hand, but pulled back and held up a finger, “Hold up, Mr. Suave Brit,” he raised an eyebrow, amused at her sudden change of attitude, “you can’t come in here, try to charm me with your accent and your face. I’m not that easy, Mikaelson.” As she turned on her heel to head to the locker room and finally head home after her extended shift, she looked at Klaus over her shoulder, “You can see your way out, right?” She flashed him a mockingly sweet smile and disappeared from his sight.

A chuckle left Klaus’ lips, “I’ll see you soon, Caroline.”

As he left the hospital with his troublesome brother that got him involved in the squabble at the bar, the only thing that was on his mind was the beautiful blonde nurse from the emergency room that early Sunday morning.

Klaus would never admit it to Kol, but he thanks him everyday for leading him to the love of his life.


End file.
